A Mother's Tears
by QueenJewels
Summary: Post PD2. Joseph helps Clarisse through a difficult day.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clarisse, Joseph, or Isabella. I just borrowed them for this story.

**Notes:** This story was inspired by the characters from "Trials of Love" written by "Sitarra". It takes place post PD2. I've made a few changes though: In my story Joseph's middle name is Victor and I've also changed Isabella's middle name to Victoria so that she is named after her father.

* * *

**_A Mother's Tears_**

Joseph used one hand to knock on the door to their suite, while he used the other to balance the tray he had brought up for his wife. He knew today would be especially difficult for her, and he wanted to do everything in his power to help ease her pain.

Having heard no answer, Joseph opened the door and made his way toward the small table, and set the tray down upon it before moving to stand behind Clarisse. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a tender kiss to her temple.

Clarisse responded by lifting her hand to his cheek.

" Come with me."

Joseph wrapped his arm around her and led her to the sofa where they sat down. He started to reach for the bowl of broth on the table, but she placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"You're an angel." Clarisse murmured, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "But I'm really not that hungry."

"Okay. But promise me you'll eat something later."

"I promise." She sniffled.

Joseph smiled and covered her hand with his own, gently stroking her fingers

"Anything I can do?"

"Hold me."

Joseph gathered her in his arms, doing his best to comfort her as her tears began to flow.

* * *

After having shed many tears, Clarisse lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Joseph asked, tenderly running his fingers down her tear-stained cheek.

Clarisse nodded and pressed a kiss to his palm

"Will you take me to her?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course."

A little while later, they arrived at their daughter's true gravesite. They spread out a small blanket to sit upon. The following words were engraved on the tiny tombstone:

_**"Isabella Victoria RomerroThe Princess who should have been..."**_

Clarisse knelt down and ran her handover the tiny mound before placing the flowers by the stone.

Joseph started to move away. He wanted to give her some time alone.

"No…don't leave me." She pleaded through her tears.

Joseph sat down and took her in his arms.

"Never." He soothed, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry." she murmured into his shoulder.

"Clarisse, look at me."

She pulled back and lifted her eyes to his.

"It wasn't your fault, my darling. Joseph cupped her cheek "These things just happen."

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak but her words failed her. She buried her face in his neck and began to weep again.

"That's it, my love let it out…all of it." Joseph comforted her. He held her tightly in his arms, as for the first time in over twenty-five years Clarisse was finally able to grieve for her daughter.

When she calmed down, she pressed a kiss to his neck before raising her head to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked, gently wiping away her tears.

"Mhm." Clarisse nodded. " I've ruined your shirt though." she answered, running her fingers over the damp material.

"Don't worry, I have plenty left." Joseph told her. He followed by lowering his head and covering her face in tender kisses.

"I love you." she whispered lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "You have no idea how much."

"I love you too, my Queen." he replied, capturing her lips in a final kiss.

"Let's go home, my love." Clarisse told him after they broke out of their kiss.

* * *

When they returned to the palace it was already dark. Joseph drew her bath. After she was finished, he brought her a light dinner. Clarisse kept her promise to him and ate the soup and half of a sandwich.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Joseph teased, taking the tray from her when she had finished.

"No it wasn't." she admitted. "Thank you…for everything."

"You're very welcome." Joseph replied. "I will take this in the other room and will be back in a minute."

"All right."

"Do you need anything else?" He asked after he returned.

"No, Joseph…just you."

* * *

The End


End file.
